Bench rest shooters have found that when shooting in competition with the normal uncoated bullet and the normal uncoated barrel that the rifle bore must be cleaned after about ten to twenty shots in order to maintain accuracy in a high powered rifle. A photomicrograph of the bore of a rifle indicates that the visually smooth bore is actually comprised of peaks and valleys with the peaks being more than twenty microns apart. When a cartridge in a high powered rifle is fired chamber pressures build to 35000 to 55000 pounds per square inch or more and a bullet is accelerated from a dead stop to 2500 to as much as 4000 feet per second or more. Bore fouling that occurs comprises bits of copper, and graphite from the normal powder coating. The graphite hardens and becomes abrasive under firing conditions and builds up in the rifle bore to finally score and deform the bullet to cause bullet unbalance and flight path deviation. Testing has shown that with a molybdenum disulfide coated powder this fouling is minimized because the first bullets fired coat the bore of the rifle. This happens because of the peculiar properties of molybdenum disulfide wherein under heat and pressure the laminar plates of the compound slide, much like a deck of cards. Electron photomicrographs have indicated that the sliding plates of the molybdenum disulfide bridge and smooth the photomicrographically rough rifle bore surface. Excess molybdenum disulfide is ejected from the rifle bore.
Most gun propellant powders are coated with graphite. The object of the present invention is to partially or totally replace the graphite coating of the propellant with molybdenum disulfide. Total replacement of the graphite is preferred. With this partial or total replacement and with either normal or molybdenum disulfide coated bullets the shooter will be able to fire many times without the necessity for cleaning the rifle bore as frequently and the gun should fire more accurately for increased number of shots.
Much prior art has been found wherein a bullet in a cartridge has been molybdenum disulfide coated to provide some of the benefits to the shooter as the subject invention. No prior art has been found wherein a gun propellant powder is coated with molybdenum disulfide. In Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,296 up to 4% molybdenum disulfide is used as a binder and pressing aid for molding gas generant pyrotechnic compositions especially suitable for inflating vehicle occupant restraint systems. Taylor would indicate that coating of a gun propellant powder with molybdenum disulfide in place of graphite is feasible in gun propellant manufacture.